Mi corazón encantado
by HimeUchiha-Chan
Summary: Si tan solo pudiera decir lo que siento, ¡si tan solo pudiera gritar lo que me dice el maldito corazón! Pero no….todo es culpa de mi orgullo y de mi miedo a perderlo todo otra vez…Sasuke POV SasuHina SONGFIC


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto y la canción es de Dragon Ball xD, es mi primer fic, así que ténganme paciencia, sin más, los dejo con la historia :)

**MI CORAZÓN ENCANTADO**

Sasuke POV:

Si tan solo pudiera decir lo que siento, ¡si tan solo pudiera gritar lo que me dice el maldito corazón! Pero no….todo es culpa de mi orgullo y de mi miedo a perderlo todo otra vez…Y es que desde que la vi, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol sentí algo especial, algo que nunca había experimentado…Era como si un centenar, ¡no! un millar de mariposas estuvieran revoloteando desde mi pecho hasta mi estomago, y eso no me gustaba para nada…

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente_

_A mi corazón deja encantado_

_Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad_

Y es que tu sonrisa, tu voz, todo de ti me fue embobando, eres todo lo que siempre busque en una mujer, y no es que estuviera buscándola, no, pero desde que te conocí, supe que era exactamente lo que quería. No se exactamente como paso, ni cuando, simplemente sucedió, de esas platicas en las que me contabas lo que te pasaba, y yo siendo un mudo confidente, me dedicaba a escucharte, y así me di cuenta que ambos compartíamos mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar…No sabes lo que daría por no verte sufrir, porque fueras feliz...¡pero que va! Yo soy el ejemplo perfecto de la soledad, y no podría ayudar en nada, ni si quiera soy capaz de crear lazos, más bien, creo que soy yo quien necesita de ti, de tu luz, de tu bondad…

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar__  
__Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar__  
__Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.__  
__Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar__  
__Si me das tu mano te llevaré__  
__Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad_

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, estabas sentada bajo la sombra de aquel cerezo, tenias tu rostro cabizbajo, y podía sentir tu tristeza a lo lejos, hasta que me decidí a hablarte…Al principio note tu miedo, pero poco a poco fuiste abriéndome tu corazón, me contaste de tu padre, de Naruto, de Neji… y fue así como yo también desnude mi alma ante ti, por primera vez en mi vida hable de mi padre, de Itachi, todo fue tan mágico… y de repente de la nada, fui recordando mis días en Konoha, y me preguntaba cómo fue que mi vida había tomado un giro de 180 grados, ahora lo único que quería era regresar al que un día fue mi hogar, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, si, lo admito….el gran Sasuke Uchiha se había vuelto un pobre "miedosito"…Estaba tan metido en mis ideas hasta que escuche tu voz diciéndome "Gra…gracias por todo, me tengo que ir". No dije nada, solo asentí e hice un ademan de despedida.

Esa noche soñé contigo, soñé que estabamos en un hermoso castillo medieval, era como un ambiente de cuento de hadas, todo era tan bello, se podía escuchar una orquesta a lo lejos, y de pronto te vi bajar de las enormes escaleras del lugar…te veías hermosa, parecías una verdadera princesa….cuando por fin llegaste a la planta baja, te extendí la mano y con voz galante te pregunte "¿Quieres bailar?" y en respuesta solo recibí una sonrisa y te acercaste a mí, y así, comenzamos a seguir el ritmo de la música, todo era mágico, era como si siempre quisiera estar así, bailando, olvidando todos nuestros problemas, no había cansancio, no había tristeza, no había nada, solo tú y yo. Fue el mejor sueño que he tenido en años.

_Tal vez sigues pensando en él__  
__No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo__  
__Que amor necesitas tú__  
__Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallarás_

Sin embargo, existe algo que en este momento me duele más que nada,la duda, y es que un gran amor como el que una vez sentiste por Naruto no se olvida, y es algo que me intriga, el saber si algún día podre tener una oportunidad de ser feliz contigo….De lo único que tengo certeza es de que necesitas amor, un amor que al igual que a mí, te ha sido negado y arrebatado por el destino. Ahora a lo único que puedo aspirar es a ser tu apoyo, tu soporte, y estoy feliz por eso….de poder ayudarte en tus momentos de debilidad…

_Mi corazón encantado vibra_

_Por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer._

_Voy amarte para toda la vida_

_No me importa si aun no te intereso_

_Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad._

Ahora puedo decir que desde que te conocí mi vida cambio para siempre, lograste derretir mi frio corazón, lograste derribar ese muro de insensibilidad que había creado a manera de autoprotección, de repente hiciste magia en mí…porque me hiciste ver el mundo de manera diferente, mi universo paso de ser gris a teñirse de bellos y cálidos colores, conocí lo que es el amor y sé que lo que siento por ti, será para siempre, porque los Uchihas amamos solo una vez en la vida…y si, se que este no es precisamente tu mejor momento, sé que me ves solo como un amigo…pero sé que llegara el día en que estés lista para un nuevo amor, y entonces podre estar contigo, compartiendo nuestras soledades.

_Sin importar que pase yo te amare_

_Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés._

_No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer._

Y aunque pase mucho tiempo, aunque te cueste trabajo superar aquel desamor, yo estaré aquí apoyándote, porque sé que al final valdrá la pena la espera, porque tú eres mi camino a la felicidad, mejor dicho, tu eres mi felicidad, solo quiero que te des cuenta que vivir en el pasado hace daño, y vaya que te lo digo por experiencia…

_Quiero saber si acaso sigues tu soñando con el__  
__En un mar de dudas me perderé__  
__Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta ti._

¿Qué me has hecho? Jamás en mi vida me había interesado tanto un persona como lo haces tú, quisiera saberlo todo de ti, saber si tu corazón aún le pertenece al dobe de Naruto, pero sé que por el momento es mejor quedarme con las dudas, bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, así que ahora me encuentro en un incomodo momento de neutralidad…

_Cuando al fin me logre decidir__  
__A confesar las cosas que siento por ti__  
__No sé que me lo impidió__  
__Pero hoy voy a pelar con todo mi amor._

El único consuelo que me queda es pensar en el futuro, en un futuro contigo, y el día en que me decida a hablarte de mis sentimientos no habrá vuelta atrás…luchare con uñas y dientes por defender mi amor por ti, no sabes como quisiera decírtelo todo, sería como un alivio a mi alma…no sabes todo lo que mueves en mi, antes mi motivo para vivir era la venganza, ahora es el amor, quien lo diría…el vengador de Konoha está enamorado…

_Mi corazón encantado vibra_

_Por el polvo de esperanza y magia_

_Te voy a demostrar_

_Que el amor que siento es real_

_Voy amarte para toda la vida_

_Que mas da ven, ya no tengas miedo_

_Ven toma mi mano y busquemos juntos la felicidad._

El amor es una de las cosas más extrañas y hermosas que me han pasado en la vida, es magia, es como ir del infierno al cielo sin escalas, y yo hare que puedas experimentar esto que siento en mi pecho, que sientas los millares de mariposas revolotear en tu estomago, el querer detener el tiempo…quisiera que puedas entregarme tu corazón sin miedo, porque puedes tener la seguridad de que estaré ahí para ti , yo no te lastimare, no te hare daño…solo quiero que seamos felices juntos, porque yo…porque yo…

**TE AMO HINATA…**

FIN


End file.
